Ebbtide's Revenge
This episode talks about the death of Phil, Dorothy's brother and Sophia's son. The episode talks about his funeral and the aftermath which has old ghosts coming out for Sophia and Angela (Phil's wife). Plot The Girls are prepared to go to Phil's Funeral, Dorothy is in shock as his death was a surprise he was trying on a dress, something he did regularly and died of a heart attack. Blanche is dressed in Red and Sophia is showing no emotion but Dorothy wants her to make peace with Angela who Sophia has a feud with calling her Big Sally to trick her off. At the Funeral which is in Miami (at the Family Plot), Sophia and Angela aren't talking and Phil is buried in a Black Teddy, Dorothy gives a Eulogy praising the man Phil was but breaks down when she admits she's a little angry that Phil died and giving the Eulogy she never dream of delivering. To cheer Angela up and hopefully end the feud, Dorothy invites Angela to stay but clearly Sophia is remaining cold, Angela confronts her about how little she visited Phil or their children after she married him and every time Christmas and Family Events came Phil pretended to be happy but part of him broke on the other side so she asks Sophia to explain what she did to understand it. Sophia tells her that the cheque of her dowry bonuced and she has held on to it for this time, the money is $47 and Angela gives it but as Sophia is still acting up. Angela is about to call for the latest Plane home but Dorothy convinces her to confront the real reason. As Sophia refuses to speak, Rose uses her work in grief counselling to worm out the truth, she wanted Angela to stop Phil's cross dressing, which she didn't because it didn't begin with her, Sophia becomes defensive but Rose asks if she felt it was embarrassing to her which she suggests it was but upon asking Angela if his dressing up effected his roles as a husband and a father which it wasn't, she paraphrases a story of a cousin that was different and his mother was ashamed to the point that it ruined their relationship, Rose tells Sophia to forget the shame as she loved Phil and that's all she needed to do. Sophia admits she did love Phil but always worried that she did the wrong thing that made Phil who he was but Angela admits she didn't as Phil was a good man with that Sophia breaks down in grief in Angela's arms able to forgive her and the past. Guest Stars Trivia * Blanche's Red Funeral Dress is because George loved Red, requesting everyone to wear it and she also worn a Red Wedding Dress. * First Reference to Phil's Crossdressing. * After this Episode Sophia is more positive about Phil's Crossdressing. * Gloria, Dorothy and Phil younger sister doesn't appear at the Funeral. * Behind the Scenes Estelle Getty asked for jokes of Sophia insulting Phil's Crossdressing removed as she felt as a mother Sophia wouldn't be so heartless. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes